Neon Core
}} Description Flynn has established herself as a notorious space pirate captain! Aboard her ship, the Neon Core, she travels the galaxy seeking out fortune in the depths of space. Reporting to Flynn Since being exiled into space, I’ve been able to establish myself as the captain of this fine vessel. If you join my crew, you’ll have to respond directly to me without hesitation. But don’t worry - I treat my men well. So what do you say? Can you handle the Neon Core? Do you have what it takes to be a space pirate? Stages * Neon Core: Intro * Neon Core: Alpha Sector * Neon Core: Blender * Neon Core: Blender Victory * Neon Core: Blob of Gelatin * Neon Core: Blob of Gelatin Victory * Neon Core: Puli * Neon Core: Puli Victory * Neon Core: Ram * Neon Core: Ram Victory * Neon Core: Alpha Sector Victory * Neon Core: Beta Sector * Neon Core: Comet * Neon Core: Comet Victory * Neon Core: Deinony * Neon Core: Deinony Victory * Neon Core: Aiden * Neon Core: Aiden Victory * Neon Core: Aoife * Neon Core: Aoife Victory * Neon Core: Beta Sector Victory * Neon Core: Gamma Sector * Neon Core: Gas Giant * Neon Core: Gas Giant Victory * Neon Core: Naida * Neon Core: Naida Victory * Neon Core: Cygnus * Neon Core: Cygnus Victory * Neon Core: Drone * Neon Core: Drone Victory * Neon Core: Gamma Sector Victory * Neon Core: Ultimate Victory * Neon Core: Forfeit A * Neon Core: Forfeit B * Neon Core: Forfeit C * Neon Core: Fail A * Neon Core: Fail B * Neon Core: Fail C Contents The following items are new with Neon Core. * Aeroglider * Air Raider * Bionic Sensory * Blade of the Night Sky * Blaze Cluster * Blue Acinonyx * Comet Candy * Commander Garbolt * Cybertronic Layer * Draco Ladon * Future Assassin * G-Can * Golden Decobot * Green Acinonyx * Holography * Interstellar Astronaut * Interstellar Bounty * Jet the Kitten Star * Latrans Trickster * Mod Geisha * Neon Simulator * Overlander Duster * Pink Acinonyx * Protostar Guardian * Saturn (OM NOM) * SDPlus #042 Ron Bruise * SDPlus #206 Jelldgy * SDPlus #240 Starbabies Biv * SDPlus #241 Starbabies Roy G. * SDPlus #242 Michael J. Drink * SDPlus #243 Neon Core Flynn * SDPlus #244 King Kink * SDPlus #245 Aoife * SDPlus #246 Ram * SDPlus #247 Blender * SDPlus #248 Deinony and Precious * SDPlus #249 Vidal * SDPlus #250 Drone * SDPlus #251 Aiden * SDPlus Real S35 Brunosmad Doll * SDPlus Real S36 boxcarsocial Doll * SDPlus Real S37 Panagrammic Doll * SDPlus Real S38 wentropy Doll * SDPlus Real S39 ania1899 Doll * Space Channel Gaia Beta * Space Companion * TDHP Device * Techno Head * The Dandy Time Traveler * The Jolly Time Traveler * The Technicolour Time Traveler * Tomorgenne Maid * Unicell * Victoire Corsair * Wired * Zorya Related Items Alchemy * Formula 1: Neon Core External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * Neon Core Item List thread Category:Random Item Generator Category:2010 Category:Special